icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Team Canada captains
This is a list of captains of various hockey teams which have represented Canada in international play.. 1972 & 1974 Summit Series (vs USSR) *1972 no captain *1974 Pat Stapleton Canada Cup team captains *1976 Bobby Clarke *1981 Denis Potvin *1984 Wayne Gretzky and Larry Robinson *1987 Wayne Gretzky *1991 Wayne Gretzky World Cup of Hockey team captains *1996 Wayne Gretzky *2004 Mario Lemieux Winter Olympics men's & women's team captains Men's *1920 Frank Fredrickson *1924 Dunc Munro *1928 Kyle Potvin *1932 William Cockburn *1936 Herman Murray *1948 George Mara *1952 Billy Dawe *1956 Jack MacKenzie *1960 Harry Sinden *1964 Hank Akervall *1968 Marshall Johnston *1980 Randy Gregg *1984 Dave Tippett *1988 Trent Yawney *1992 Brad Schlegel *1994 Fabian Joseph *1998 Eric Lindros *2002 Mario Lemieux *2006 Joe Sakic *2010 Scott Niedermayer Women's *1998 Stacy Wilson *2002, 2006 Cassie Campbell *2010 Hayley Wickenheiser IIHF Canada men's national ice hockey team captains *1930 Howard Armstrong *1931 Gord MacKenzie *1933–1939 No captain *1947 Did not participate *1949–1950 No captain *1951 Hector Negrello *1953 Did not participate *1954 Tom Campbell *1955 George McAvoy *1957 Did not participate *1958 Harry Sinden *1959–1965 No captain *1966 Terry O'Malley *1967 Roger Bourbonnais *1969 No captain *1970–1976 Did not participate *1977 Phil Esposito *1978 Marcel Dionne *1979 Guy Charron *1981 Lanny McDonald *1982 Bobby Clarke *1983 Darryl Sittler *1985 Dave Taylor *1986 Marcel Dionne *1987 Mike Foligno *1989 Steve Yzerman *1990 Paul Coffey *1991 Doug Lidster *1992 Glenn Anderson *1993 Adam Graves *1994 Luc Robitaille *1995 Brian Tutt *1996 Steve Thomas *1997 Dean Evason *1998 Keith Primeau *1999 Rob Blake *2000 Mike Sillinger *2001 Michael Peca* and Ryan Smyth *2002–2005 Ryan Smyth *2006 Brendan Shanahan *2007-2009 Shane Doan *2010 Ryan Smyth* and Ray Whitney Note: Michael Peca was injured (missed the rest of the tournament); Ryan Smyth replaced him as captain. Note: Ryan Smyth was injured (missed the rest of the tournament); Ray Whitney replaced him as captain. IIHF Canada women's national ice hockey team captains *1990 Sue Scherer *1992, 1994 France St. Louis *1995–1998 Stacy Wilson *1999–2001 Thérèse Brisson *2002–2006 Cassie Campbell *2007- present Hayley Wickenheiser Note- The IIHF World Women Championships tournament, isn't held in Winter Olympic years. The women's national hockey teams participate in the Winter Olympics''. Regional championships were held in 1995 and 1996, and the 3/4 Nations Cup has been held yearly since 1996. World Junior (U-20) championships * 1974 Doug Jarvis * 1976 Fern Leblanc * 1977 Dale McCourt * 1978 Ryan Walter * 1979 John Paul Kelly * 1980 Rick Lanz, Dave Fenyves * 1981 Marc Crawford * 1982 Troy Murray * 1983 James Patrick * 1984 Russ Courtnall * 1985 Dan Hodgson * 1986 Jim Sandlak * 1987 Steve Chiasson * 1988 Theoren Fleury * 1989 Eric Desjardins * 1990 Dave Chyzowski * 1991 Steven Rice * 1992 Eric Lindros * 1993 Martin Lapointe * 1994 Brent Tully * 1995 Todd Harvey * 1996 Nolan Baumgartner * 1997 Brad Larsen * 1998 Cory Sarich, Jesse Wallin * 1999 Mike Van Ryn * 2000 Manny Malhotra * 2001 Steve McCarthy * 2002 Jarret Stoll * 2003 Scottie Upshall * 2004 Dan Paille * 2005 Mike Richards * 2006 Kyle Chipchura * 2007 Kristopher Letang * 2008 Karl Alzner * 2009 Thomas Hickey * 2010 Patrice Cormier World U18 championships * 2002 Andre Benoit * 2003 Braydon Coburn * 2004 John Lammers * 2005 Ryan Parent * 2006 Ty Wishart * 2007 Angelo Esposito * 2008 Cody Hodgson * 2009 Ryan O'Reilly * 2010 Erik Gudbranson Category:Lists of ice hockey players Category:Ice hockey in Canada